Since an ink jet recording system is easily applicable to full-color image production, and is less noisy and superior in print quality, its system has been employed for recording an image on a transfer sheet. From the viewpoints of safety and suitability for recording, a water-based ink is predominantly employed in the ink jet recording, and the recording is carried out by ejecting droplets of ink from a nozzle against a sheet. Therefore, it is essential that not only the sheet quickly absorbs the ink but also the sheet has a high fixability. Moreover, for example, when a record image is thermal-transferred to an image-receiving material such as clothes to form a transfer image by means of this transfer sheet, not only thermal transferability and adhesiveness but also high water resistance and washing resistance are required of the sheet.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 16382/1998 (JP-10-16382A) discloses a transfer medium for an ink jet recording which comprises a release layer and a transfer layer containing a fine particle of a thermoplastic resin and a polymeric adhesive of a thermoplastic resin disposed on a support, and the transfer layer may contain a crosslinking agent. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 53000/1998 (JP-10-53000A) discloses a transfer sheet which comprises a peeling layer containing a silicone compound disposed on a support and a transfer layer containing a self-crosslinking-type polymer (e.g., a polymer having a methylol group and/or an alkoxymethyl group) disposed on the peeling layer. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 290560/1997 (JP-9-290560A) discloses an image-receiving sheet for ink jet wherein a transfer layer containing a filler particle, a water-soluble thermoplastic resin and if necessary, water-insoluble thermoplastic resin is disposed on a release support. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 250222/1998 (JP-10-250222A) discloses a thermal-transfer medium for ink jet which comprises a support and a thermal-transfer layer containing a thermoplastic polymeric resin and a thermosetting polymeric resin (e.g., amino resin).
However, these ink-receiving layers are inadequate in ink-fixability and water resistance. In particular, because of insufficient washing resistance, a sharp transfer image can not be maintained for a long term even when a record image is thermal-transferred to clothes or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 78269/1999 (JP-11-78269A) discloses a thermal-transfer sheet in which an ink-receiving layer composed of a cationic polymer and/or an urethane-series polymer, a hydrophilic polymer and a hot-melt adhesive is formed. The thermal-transfer sheet is improved in water resistance, ink-absorption and washing resistance.
However, in the thermal-transfer sheet, ink-absorption and washing resistance are also inadequate. For example, when an ink which is difficult to dry up in a short time is employed, there is possibility that the ink is stuck on a sheet-feeding roller of an ink jet printer. In particular, in case of forming a pale- or light-color area adjacent to a deep-color area, even a little deep-color ink is stuck on a roller and further, is stuck on the pale-color area by contacting with the revolving roller, so that the pale-color area is contaminated to deteriorate an outward appearance. Such a phenomenon is called as stain transfer, and the traditional transfer sheet can not be prevented from the stain transfer. Moreover, the transferred member is washed, and an ink oozes through a surface to decline an image color concentration.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a transfer sheet for an ink jet printer which is such excellent in ink-absorption that the stain transfer does not occur.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer sheet for an ink jet printer which is excellent in water resistance and washing resistance and can maintain a sharp image for a long term in case of thermal-transferring to an image-receiving material (e.g., clothes).
It is still further object of the present invention is to provide a transfer sheet for an ink jet printer which is superior in water resistance and washing resistance and can form a transfer image having an excellent texture.